This Dosen't Seem Right
by Lorraine922
Summary: This is basically a story of the PPG when they are sixteen and seventeen. Everything is changing for them and many major events happen to the group. All in Blossom's point of view.
1. Once Again the Day is Saved

It was once again another day of school and crime in Townsville. My father was always proud of my sisters and me for using our powers for the good of Townsville. Everything just seemed the same since kindergarten. My siblings and I always got recognition and everyone loved us. Starting high school was a great experience for us girls, at least for me anyways. It was just more lessons to learn and more experience to have. We could all drive cars now, but we always preferred flying to school since it was more convenient for us. I was a straight "A" student and a crime fighter all at the same time.

Everything seemed more different now though. My life was great with my sisters but it just felt so weird. The three of us had our differences and it seemed a lot more different from when we were in kindergarten. On a typical after school day if nothing bad was interfering with Townsville, I would study up in my room. My two other sisters, Buttercup and Bubbles seemed to go to different places.

For example, at that time, Bubbles just started dating her new boyfriend Chase. He was the typical high school jock, he was the star quarter back of our football team and he seemed outgoing, fun, and sexy. Even though everyone loved him and our friends seemed happy for Bubbles, I was filled with doubt. I knew he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, and I thought he was going to let Bubbles make bad decisions and break her heart in the end.

Buttercup's life also seemed a lot different than mine. Most of the time, I had no idea where she was. When our dad, the professor, asked where Buttercup was, most of the time I had to say 'no'. Another problem was her 'acting tough' attitude. Of course, she always had that kind of edginess to her but it was getting out of hand lately. If we did something wrong, she would be critical toward us and say stuff like 'Bubbles, you're such a wuss, why did you do that?' or 'Blossom, stop being such a nerd!' I didn't really care that much when she tried to act like a bully toward us but it really upset Bubbles. She was extremely sensitive so she reacted badly when Buttercup got out of hand so it had become a mayor issue.

Today I felt like leaving the house. It seemed like I was always cooped up there and I needed to go out. The weather was nearly perfect and everything seemed so alive and bright. I kept walking on the sidewalk Until I saw Ms. Keane's car parallel park on the side of the road.

"Hey Blossom," Ms. Keane said as she was getting out of her car. She looked the same as she was when I was in kindergarten, even though she was getting a few grey streaks in her pitch black hair.

"Hello Ms. Keane," I said standing on the sidewalk. She was a kind person and a great teacher. She was the one who really taught me to love books.

"How have you been doing?" She asked pulling her briefcase from the backseat of her car.

"I've been doing okay," I said.

"That's great, now how have your sisters been doing, I haven't heard from them in a long time." She wondered. I really didn't know what to say but I just told her that they were doing okay also.

"Well, I hope you have a great rest of the day!" Ms. Keane said with a smile. I continued walking down the street. Soon enough I hit the inner city of Townsville. The streets were filled with cars and the buildings were over towering me. Some groups of girls from my school were looking into a clothing store along with so many pedestrians on each side of the street. I looked around and then heard my phone ring. I immediately went to the side of the sidewalk and put my back against a brick building. I looked at my caller I.D. and knew it was Buttercup by the time I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Blossom, we have a mayor emergency on the west end of the city," Buttercup said. She was breathing loudly and I could notice that she was either walking really fast or running while she was talking. I was surprised that the mayor didn't call me. Usually the mayor would call all of us.

"Okay, I'm on my way," I said and I hung up the phone quickly. I took a small jump and flew up and out of the crowd. Some of the people looked up at me when I flew away, but I was pretty used to that attention by then. I flew over the skyscrapers and saw one of the largest green monsters I had ever seen. He was made of some sort of slime and it looked like it was about to eat one of the buildings. I flew in closer and saw Bubbles and Buttercup already trying to bring the monster down. I came in and joined them. Buttercup looked at me.

"It was about time you flew in," she said loudly. Everyone on the street was screaming in terror so we had to talk very loud.

"I'm sorry, the mayor forgot to call me," I replied. Fighting monsters became an easy routine for us so the monster started to go down quickly.

"The mayor didn't call me either," Bubbles told me.

"That's weird, he just called me," Buttercup said.

"Well, whatever, let's just finish this guy off," I said. Everyone all agreed with me and we finally took him down to the ground. We came down with the monster and noticed that everyone was covered in slim. Despite all of that, everyone still cheered for us. It was like another day of victory. Journalists swarmed in and asked us questions; of course talking in interviews came just as natural as fighting monsters. Suddenly the mayor and his assistant Ms. Bellum came in and looked at us.

"Great job girls, you saved the day once again," the mayor said. There was a small pause as everyone was cheering for us and taking pictures of us.

"Well, come on girls, I want you to meet me in my office, get in the car!" The mayor said pointing at the small car they drove in. We crept into the back with Ms. Bellum while the mayor took the front passenger seat.

"Okay, now let's go back to my office," the mayor said to the driver. He started driving carefully through the crowd.

"Oh… and don't worry girls, we'll have the slim on the streets cleaned up as soon as possible." The mayor told us. We just stayed silent on the rest of the way back. When we finally got inside his office, the driver walked out on us and stayed in the lobby. The mayor sat at his desk while Ms. Bellum took her spot next to him. We just sat on the cozy red couch across from the desk.

"Well girls, I know your birthdays are coming up."

"Yes," I said staring at him.

"What do you want for your birthdays?" he asked in his own way.

"Wait… was that the main reason why you wanted us to come here?" Buttercup asked.

"Yep," he told us. All three of us had never thought about what we wanted.

"Well, I don't know really," Bubbles told him. Our birthday was coming up in just a little less than a week. I was about to say that another book would be nice for me but I knew that Bubbles and Buttercup were going to make fun of me if I said that, so I didn't.

"Yeah, me either," I said.

"Well, let me know if you have anything you want," the mayor told us.

"It's okay mayor, you don't really have to give us anything, and you have been nice enough to us already." Buttercup said.

"You girls have served our city with a great deal though, I thank you." The mayor said. When we were heading home, it was dinner time by then. I wasn't really that hungry but I was exhausted. When the three of us stepped into the house, dad immediately greeted us.

"Oh girls, your home, I watched on the news that you destroyed the threats of Townsville once again, great job!" Dad told us.

"Thank you dad," Bubbles said and we all nodded with a tired look.

"Well, I have some left over dinner if you want some," the professor told us. We all looked at each other.

"No thanks dad, I think we should all go to bed," I replied. I went up the stairs with my sisters following me. Buttercup was the last one to get into our room so she shut the door behind her. We all sat on top of our beds.

"Wow, that monster was huge," Bubbles said. Buttercup and I looked at her.

"I guess I know it was defiantly the most or one of the biggest monsters we ever faced." Buttercup commented.

"Yeah, I'm a little concerned about that. Mojo Jojo seems like he hasn't been causing trouble lately and he usually does, and he does make up so many plans. I understand that we ruined all of his plans and beat him every time, but he is extremely intelligent. It could be that he might be making a huge comeback at us." I said thoughtfully. Buttercup just got up from her bed and made her way to the closet, and started changing into one of her long T-shirt nightgowns. Bubbles was just staring at me 'wide-eyed'.

"Blossom, stop making up long logical crap about why something happened, who knows, the monster might have been a coincidence." Buttercup said. Bubbles then turned her head toward the short dresses we wore when we were in kindergarten. The three of them were in a frame against the wall, just to remind us of the days when we started fighting crime.

"Remember when we used to fit into those?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, I remember," I said. Buttercup just had a disgusted look on her face.

"Now, that is going to be the only dress I have worn in my whole life," Buttercup told us. I didn't believe her but after all, she was a very tomboyish punk. She always wore green and black, usually the loose, trip black pants from Hot Topic, with the chains and everything. For the top she would wear some kind of shirt with green on it. I know at one point that she had green highlights in her hair, but they washed out over time. Even though, the three of us got to wear whatever we want we always wore our colors green, red, and blue. We just wanted that to show that we were still the Powerpuff girls.

Bubble's idea of good apparel was a lot different than Buttercup's. She actually had a preppy kind of look to her. She was the head cheerleader at our school, so she caught on to the things her friends wore. She would usually wear a mini skirt or cute capris in the summer and cutesy jeans with blue Ugg boots in the winter. Also like Buttercup she always wore a top that had some type of blue in it and instead of the pigtails she had in kindergarten she usually had her hair in a ponytail with a blue hair tie to hold it back.

My sense of style was probably the most original. I usually just wore jeans and a red top. Sometimes Bubbles said that my clothes were to plain and offered to take me to the mall a few times, but I always said 'no' or 'no thanks'. Dressing up was not that really important to me.

We were all quiet and Bubbles and I started changing into our P.J's. Buttercup just started getting into bed. Once we were all in bed, I shut off the light switch, which was the closest to my bed.

"Good night girls," Buttercup whispered.

"Good night," Bubbles and I said at the same time. We then tried getting to sleep.


	2. The Birthday Surprise

**Warning:** Some of the parts in this are in Brick's POV.

Characters I own: Chase, Bubble's friends, Marina. That's it!

Brick's POV

It had been a month since we were revived again for the third time. Him revived us again, and told us to try to destroy the Powerpuff girls again, but of course, the three of us didn't see the point or even cared to take a third attempt into killing them as a consideration. Luckily we got away from Him and returned to Mojo Jojo, who seemed very happy to see us. He told us that he was never going to let us take part into his evil doings again. At that time I thought he was our father, our real and true father. That was what all three of us wanted, family. We always acted like we loved to cause havoc, but I know, at least in my brain, that I just wanted to be normal.

Even though we had a fairly good couple of weeks in Mojo's laboratory, he seemed to change very quickly. He would order us around his lab to either clean it or to repair his robots. Whatever it was, I started to get sick of it so I went up to talk with him.

"Mojo, what has been going on with you?" I asked. I was trying to sound nice.

"Oh not much Brick, I'm trying to continue with my latest plan, but I don't know…" he stopped. I looked at him really closely. He turned to me using his evil grin.

"Brick, perhaps you and your brothers can go and fight for me again, what do you say?" Mojo asked. I was very puzzled.

"But dad, remember what you promised us?" I asked.

"Yes, but just for this one time I would like for you to help me once again." Mojo said. Butch overheard our conversation and sped over.

"What is this, bull shit? Are you telling us that you are breaking your promise, I knew you were a phony just like Him," Butch yelled, he had a horrible temper. Mojo started filling up with rage.

"Okay, that's it! There was no point into keeping you; it's time to destroy you!" Mojo yelled with anger. I started to freak out. Boomer walked and stood by Butch, with a very confused look. Mojo then took out a huge vial of Chemical X and threw in by Boomer and Butchs' feet. I immediately stepped back and watched the Chemical X flying up and touching their bodies. My brothers screamed in terror until it created two giant explosions in the lab. The whole place was covered in smoke but as soon as it cleared up enough for Mojo to see me I become nervous.

"It's time for you to go to," Mojo said with another vial of Chemical X in his hand. I looked around and saw an open window. I jumped up and flew before Mojo could throw the vial at me and went through the window.

"You come back here Brick!" Mojo yelled but seemed very distant to me. I escaped and flew up on top of one of the buildings. I sat on the building while I was trying to get my thoughts back in order. 'Did my brothers actually die?' I asked myself. My mind was drifted into so many thoughts. 'Mojo didn't really love us, did he?" there were so many questions in my mind that the answers or the truth seemed so obvious but seemed so bone chilling.

In the Evening, Blossom's POV

Today was our seventeenth birthday, and so far, everything turned out great. Dad baked us some homemade chocolate pie (he usually hardly cooks anything) which was a really big shock but the cake was delicious. We also got a little bit of birthday money to save up. Dad, my sisters, and I were all sitting down in the living room just having a family conversation until Dad looked at his watch. He slowly looked back up at us.

"Girls, I want you to hurry and change into nice clothes. I have a surprise for you." Dad told us. We all looked at each other.

"Okay, we'll be right back down in a minute," I said to dad and the three of us went upstairs. Luckily, dad let us use his shower along with ours so we had one girl waiting for the first person to get done, which was Buttercup. We all knew that Buttercup was the fastest at changing and getting these kinds of things done so we all thought Bubbles and I should have a head start. I was the first one to get out and let Buttercup use the shower.

"Let's see, that took you… fifteen minutes, not bad, but I can get done in five minutes," Buttercup said with a smirk. I just glared over at her.

"Well hey, Bubbles always has to take forever in the shower, and takes forever with her routine." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, she has to put on her clothes, somewhat curl her hair, put her hair up, put make up on, and all the other stuff she does," I replied. Buttercup just laughed.

"Well, see ya," Buttercup said stepping into the bathroom and almost slamming the door. I quickly walked since I only had my towel covering my body and slipped into our room. Instead of looking over all the choices of stuff I could wear, I immediately picked out the pair of jeans that was the closest to me and put them on. The only thing I put into consideration was one of the red tops I was going to wear. I decided to put on a casual but nice red blouse that Bubbles got me in the mall. I remembered exactly what she said when she got them for me 'Now here's a cute top, try wearing this.' I was about to laugh in hysterics thinking about her but I didn't.

"See I told you I was fast!" Buttercup said as she opened the door. She then shut it and looked over at me.

"Blossom, are you actually going to wear that top?" she asked me.

"Yeah I am, why?" I asked.

"Just be yourself Blossom, you don't have to dress like a prep to look hot." Buttercup told me. I was about to laugh but then I didn't.

"I haven't worn it before, plus I don't want to hurt Bubble's feelings." I told Buttercup. She just kept looking at me.

"Okay, yeah I guess you're right," Buttercup admitted. Buttercup changed into her black skinny jeans and a black corset. It was one of those unusual occasions where Buttercup didn't wear any green. She was about to slip on her converse shoes until I said something.

"Buttercup, don't wear those, they don't look nice," I said honestly.

"Well what shoes are you going to wear, sneakers? That's all you really have," Buttercup said. She was right. Bubbles then came into the room.

"I overheard your conversation, it's ok Blossom I have some shoes," Bubbles said.

"It was about time you got done with your shower." Buttercup said. Bubbles closed the door and immediately started searching her shoe collection in the closet. She had many pairs of shoes, beyond what Buttercup and I had. She then pulled out a pair of black pumps.

"Here wear these; they go good with almost everything." Bubbles said. She then looked up at me and noticed I was wearing her top.

"Oh great, you're wearing it!" Bubbles said. Buttercup looked like she was going to puke.

"Do you want some shoes Buttercup?" Bubbles asked nicely. Buttercup just picked out some flats she got from Hot Topic.

"No thanks, I'm going to wear these." Buttercup said. Buttercup was the first one to get done since she did nothing with her hair and put nothing on but eyeliner and left the room. Bubbles and I did our hair. Bubbles was more extravagant with it but I just straightened my hair and left it the way it was. I no longer put it in bows like I did when I was six.

"Blossom, you really need to do something with your hair decide straightening it." Bubbles said.

"Maybe I will next time," I replied. Bubbles just smiled at me as we continued to get ready. Afterwards I just put on a little bit of lip gloss and left downstairs to see Buttercup and dad.

"Oh my gosh, when is that girl going to be ready?" Buttercup asked me.

"She seemed almost done when I left, don't worry," I said and just at the my queue, Bubbles rushed downstairs. She was wearing a 'party girl' blue mini dress with tons of makeup.

"Don't you think Bubbles is going way over the top?" Buttercup asked in a whispered tone.

"Just a little," I replied softly.

"Are you girls ready to go?" Dad asked.

"Yep," we all said in unison. We followed dad to the car. We were all in the back and we didn't say a word as dad was driving toward down town. He then drove and parked up by a special conference hall/ballroom. The place was filled with photographers, people, and the mayor with Ms. Bellum. I was really surprised. Dad opened the car door for us and we all got out. We were all silent

"Happy birthday girls," Dad said as we were walking up to the entrance. There were photographers everywhere taking pictures of us.

"Wait, what is this?" Buttercup asked.

"It's your surprise birthday party of course!" Dad told us. We looked around.

"The mayor and I all planned this out for you," Dad added. Bubbles seemed really happy.

"A huge party, alright!" Bubbles said. She clapped excitedly. We walked up to the entrance and greeted the mayor and Ms. Bellum.

"Happy birthday girls," The mayor said. Our dad slowly opened the door and it seemed like everyone from our school was in there. They were all cheering for us as we walked in. I was defiantly not into this kind of stuff, but went with the flow anyways. Bubbles' boyfriend Chase came up to immediately greet her.

"Hey babe, nice party!" He said.

"Thanks," she replied he wrapped his arm around her and led her to the cheerleading squad and the rest of the jocks. Buttercup and I just looked at each other.

"Well, I'm going to go look for my friends, and see if there's food here," Buttercup said and she walked off. I was trying to act nice at happy toward my classmates that I didn't know, but inside I felt like crap. I did not like the party and I wished I stayed home. I looked ahead and saw my friend Marina come up to me.

"Hey Blossom," Marina said. She seemed really energetic.

"Oh, hi Marina," I replied.

"How has the party been?" I asked.

"Great, your party has been awesome, except for some people having nose candy, but other than that, everything's great," she said I started looking down.

"It seems like there's something wrong, what is it?" Marina asked.

"Oh, I don't know, just tired." I lied. I really did trust Marina and she was a good friend but I just did not feel like sharing my feelings at the moment. Everyone was talking and dancing. The music was turned up loud and it seemed like a rave when it wasn't. It really made me feel bad.

"Okay, well I'm going to go dance, you can join me if you want to," Marina offered. I looked toward the door.

"No thanks, I might later though," I answered.

"Alright," she said with a smile and she headed toward the D.J. I walked out from one of the exits. The night air was cold, but it was defiantly better than the heat that was in there. It was peaceful and calm outside and I just walked on the sidewalk and sat on a bench. I looked onto the street and I was tired. I tried my hardest to stay away from the journalists. I watched for them very carefully until I heard someone crying in the distance. I walked and followed the noise into an alley way. I looked on and saw a boy with regular blue jeans and a red T-shirt on with a red cap on his head. He looked around my age so I was curious into why he was sitting on a dumpster crying. For some weird reason though, he looked very familiar to me, I just forgot where he was from in my life. I kept walking closer to him.

"Hey, what's wrong, I want to help you," I said loud and clear. He quickly looked up at me and flew into the air. I was thinking that it was the strangest encounter I saw in my life but then I knew who it was. 'Brick, what in the hell are you doing here?' I said to myself. I then sped off and flew in after him.


End file.
